A new family
by Zexion the cloaked Schemer
Summary: in this fanfiction Zexion is the step son of Xemans and step-brother of Saix.


**Chapter 1. **

**A new family**

On one afternoon in the castle that never was. I was in the Library reading a book on how to get rid of annoying people. Just then Vexen came running though the door. He yelled for me. I was hoping he would just turn around and leave but, everyone in the castle knew where to find me. I then sighed as I heard him coming up the stairs to the second level of the Library where I was at. 'Ah their you are Zexion. I have good news on how to get Saix and you closer like you wanted.' I didn't have to look up form my book to know what he meant by that. 'thanks so whats the plan?' I had asked him. He just sighed, and went on about how I can have a closer brother relationship with Saix. 'You two should do some male bonding, I heard that sometimes work. Or you can try some other things out.' The other older nobody went on.

I looked at the clock, and sighed as I got up. 'Thanks Vexen I'll see what me Saix can try.' I said to him as I headed down the stairs, and out of the Library, and out of the castle hoping Xemans my step dad wasn't out by the car waiting for me and Saix, But to my surprise Saix my step-brother and my step -dad Xemans, where by the car waiting for me. Talking about stuff. 'Hey dad, how come your leaving me and Zexion home alone for a month?' Xemans just sighed, and seen me coming to the car, as I got in the front seat, Saix got in the back. 'Because me and Raven are going on a cruse, to relax, and to be alone just the two of us.' He said as he got in the car in as we all drove home. I was glad that this would work out for me and Saix, to have a month to try to get along. 'Hey Saix.' I said to him. Saix looked at me and looked confused as how I said his name. Normally I just called him names but I was trying to get used to the fact he was my brother. Saix was shocked at this, as looked in-rested in what I had to say. 'Yes Zexion, what is it?' he asked me. 'Since They are going to be gone I thought me and you could do some male bonding.' Xemans liked the idea of us doing this Saix was shocked by what I had said, he smiled a little, he was 2 years older then me. I was sixteen and he was nineteen. Saix wasn't normally the one to smile at me, but I think this was good for us. Xemans slammed on the brakes because he nearly passed are house, I slid froward in hit my head on the dashboard, Saix hit the back of my seat causing me to hit the dashboard. 'ouch, the hell.' I had said as I rubbed my head and pulled my hand away and seen blood. Saix sat back, and glared at his father.

Xemans throw the car in reveres, and pulled into are driveway. 'sorry guys about that.' As I felt a little dyness. From hitting my head on the dashboard. Saix had gotten out and helped me out, and let me lean on him, as we made into the house. My mom Raven, was packing and bring suitcases downstairs, she had seen me bleeding, and stopped what she was doing. 'what happen to you?' she had asked me. Saix piped up. 'Xemans nearly missed the house, so he slammed on the brakes. I slid forwards causing him to hit the dashboard.' She sighed and Saix took me the bathroom to clean my cut on my forehead. I just let him, as I knew I had slight concision from hitting the dashboard head on. 'Thanks Saix.' I had said to him, as he put a band-aid on it. I got up slowly, and walked to my room and called up Demxy. The chipper nobody had answered it. 'Hey Demxy.' I said. Demxy was so loud at times in this happen to the times he's loud. 'Hey Zexion what's up?' He said in a loud tone. I had sighed and he toned it down a little. I had told him what had happen in the car he was shocked then we both laughed. 'So your still up for tonight?' He had asked me. I had said yes. To night was Aexl's birthday party, and he just wanted Demxy, Roxas and myself to go to this teen club.

I got off the phone with him, and got ready. Axel was going to pick us up, but as I was getting really. I ran to the bathroom and throw yup form the Concession I had. Saix, Xemans and my mom Raven heard me, since I didn't have to shut the door. They all came running up the stairs. 'Zexion I don't you should go to the party tonight.' She said to me. I just shook my head lightly and because of that I throw up again. Saix came in and rubbed my back. And took my my cell phone and called Axel up. 'Hey Axel, I'm sorry but Zexion has a concession, so he won't be making it.' I was a little mad at what he said. Axel sounded a little bummed out because of what happen.

Chapter 2

Friends that worry/fight with each other.


End file.
